


letters from a loser: eddie.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: fictober 2019 [20]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: he knows what sickness; the sickness that builds him into everything he is.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris
Series: fictober 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506824
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	letters from a loser: eddie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, please enjoy this!

"sickness? what sickness, mom?" 

he knows what sickness; the sickness that builds him into everything he is. 

he is the boy who is too sick to play sports. he is the boy too frail for dodgeball, the boy with hand-written notes crafted so often in Sonia Kaspbrak's writing that gym teachers no longer question it. 

he is the boy who only has friends because bill denbrough decided to approach him as he sat under a shaded tree next to the baseball field. he is the boy who notices bill denbrough's wide blue eyes and plump lips before he notices the girls growing - he is the boy not allowed to shower with the other boys. this is his sickness. 

he is twelve years old when he learns the word for it; for noticing stanley's messy curls before greta keene's long ringlets, for noticing bill's lips before sally mueller's, for noticing richie tozier's wide eyes before beverly marsh's. a shoulder chucking, a murmured slur from henry bowers' cursed mouth: 'queer' he calls it. but, in all technicalities, it is not eddie's word; it is targeted at richie. 

richie, who makes his heart feel like he's going into a heart attack, his lungs like he's having an asthma attack, his stomach like it is full of butterflies. that's the word for the feelings they give him; the constant attack, like an allergic reaction, they make him feel - queer. 

that's his sickness: boys. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my skin clear!


End file.
